Hurtful Jealousy
by ChocolateCopyCat
Summary: ONESHOT! Deidara knew better than to believe what Hidan had said, but his roommate's words forced him to believe that Sasori didn't love him. "Make him jealous". But what would Deidara do when things didn't go as it's supposed to? DEISASO,BL,YAOI, Rating T , OOC, first fanfic -w- No flame,please! Critics are welcomed! RnR.


**Hello~! So this is my first fanfiction EVER! It won't be awesome and amazing and perfect T.T please bear with me *begging on my knees*! And yeah it's BL/yaoi with capital B and Y obviously because why the heck not huh? Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for mistakes. And more mistakes because it's un-BETA'd T _T * rocking back and forth in the corner***

 **And yes, it's DEISASO so Sasori will be the…*ehem* *ehem*…you know what I'm not gonna tell you because I bet you know what I'm talkin' about anyway.**

 **And since it's my first fanfic, no flame, please? Critics are welcome, but no flame please! *.***

 **WARNING : BL, YAOI, DEISASO, OOC, LANGUAGE, very veeeeery slight Sakura bashing (I don't wanna bash her in the first place, but I don't really like Sakura and I need someone to be in a certain position soo….)**

 **RATING : T+**

 **RnR + Fav Please!**

 **Enjoy~**

Deidara was a stupid.

That was a fact known by everyone who knew the blonde except himself. People told him that many times in many ways. Hell, even Tobi admitted that. Deidara never really gave a damn about the others. He didn't feel like an idiot. The said blond would always respond with along the lines of "Screw you, yeah!" and "Go fuck yourself, yeah!" . Well, of course he never and will never say that to his beloved little redhead. His response for the redhead were always "But I'm your idiot, yeah?" or maybe "This stupid idiot is all yours, Babydoll." followed by a wink.

But now, he finally saw the truth. His eyes were opened. He was a complete and utter idiot. Well, Hidan held the biggest fucking fault here, but it made the blonde an idiot for trusting the silver haired dickhead. Deidara didn't know where his brain went when he had chosen to listened to Hidan, even though he had his doubts, he did it anyway.

Deidara groaned and tossed his pillow across his room as he thought about the problem heaving his shoulders (and heart).

See, the problem started with a simple conversation with his (Stupid-Good-For-Nothing) roommate, Hidan.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey, aren't you supposed to be out on you date or something?" The violet eyed man asked as he chewed on a chocolate bar he got from his recent one night stand, who wished to be his girlfriend but was immediately kicked out of his apartment considering the fact that he was just looking for a good lay._

 _They were lounging on the couch with the sound of their TV (playing a shitty reality show they didn't bother to watch) on the background._

" _Gotta cancel it. Got some shitload of work to do, yeah." The blonde grunted._

 _Hidan raised an eyebrow, "You didn't look like the fucking guy who would actually do anything except kissing the ground that fucking redhead of yours walked on. No offence"_

" _None taken. That's kinda true anyway and that's why it wasn't me who canceled it, yeah."_

" _Really? Well, sucks to be you then." Hidan smirked._

" _Yeah sucks to be me but at least I get to tap that ass, yeah." The blonde smirked back lewdly. Deidara really loved it when he got the chance to throw that in Hidan's face. Everyone (including Sasori) knew about the silver haired guy's obsession towards the redhead's ass._

" _Yeah yeah, shut the fuck up. Anyway…are you even sure you guys are in a real relationship? Cause this thing looks like a fucking one way thing to me."_

" _What're you saying? It's not a one way thing. I love him, he loves me, we love each other and that's that, yeah." Deidara concluded with a shrug._

" _Nah it's like you're more…I don't know…_ showy _when it comes to showing your fucking disgusting affection, you know?"_

" _So? It ain't a bad thing, yeah."_

" _Yeah, I get that. And I didn't say it was. What I meant was, Sasori didn't even show any signs that he's your boyfriend or something. I mean, he didn't give much fuck about what you're up to, right? Also, let's not forget about the fact that sometimes he'd just brushed off your shitty dates like he fucking did just now."_

" _We have our own ways to show we love each other, yeah."_

" _So you don't want to show other people that you fucking 'love' one another? Because I'm sure as hell I'm not the only one thinking like this. "_

 _Deidara shut his mouth for a while. Hidan had a point. Yes, the redhead was less hostile than when they first met but he didn't change much either. He didn't deny his status as Deidara's boyfriend, but he never showed it nor said it. He never really cared what the blonde was up to ( just like what his roommate had said) and they only went on dates when the redhead approved. He's just…passive…when it comes to their relationship. The more he thought about it, the more he saw the point in Hidan's words._

 _The blond sighed, "What are you suggesting here?"_

 _Hidan grinned, "Make him jealous."_

 _The blonde widen his eyes, "What?!"_

" _Ignore him. Make him feel like he was nobody to you. Just for a day!" The older hurriedly added when he noticed Deidara's sudden change of aura, "Just to see his reaction. You got tons of girls fawning over you. Use them."_

" _Well…maybe-…No wait a minute why am I even considering this? What's the fucking point in this anyway?" The clay artist narrowed his eyes at his roommate._

" _The point? The fucking point is that you finally know if he even considers you as his something. Honestly dude, it's fucking pathetic watching you fawned over him while he doesn't even fucking look at you."_

 _The blonde was about to correct Hidan's exaggerated statement but he chose to think this whole thing over._

 _Deidara thought about it more for a moment, "You think it'll work, yeah?"_

 _A pair of violet eyes flashed with mischief, "You'll never know until you try."_

Deidara learned his lesson.

Because what had happened after that was unexpected and completely out of the range of possibilities.

The college boy sighed as he allowed himself to drown again in self-pity as what had happened after his conversation with Hidan played again in his head.

 _Flashback_

 _Deidara did exactly what Hidan planned. He avoided any contact with Sasori since the following morning, which wasn't a very hard task considering the fact that he was always the one who initiate their conversations. Though he had to admit, he had to restrain himself multiple times from contacting his redhead._

 _Deidara didn't know whether it was a good thing or not that he didn't have any class today. It wasn't a rarity for him to have a free day, considering that he's an art major. His professors often gave them projects more than anything. He usually spend a day like this bugging Sasori with non-stop texts just to get on the redhead's nerves (Because Sasori looked super adorable with a frown on his face even though the blonde always earned a fist on his head later on)._

 _While Deidara was in college, Sasori was still in the second grade of high school (So when Deidara had a free day and zero thing to do, Sasori had tons of things to be done). Sasori's cousin, Kankuro, who happened to be in the same university and major as Deidara, always picked him up after school to drive him back to his house where he lived with his (very protective) brother, Gaara. Kankuro and Deidara were close friends, even with their different preference in art, Deidara can still tolerate the painted-faced bastard. Same as Kankuro who can tolerate the loud, obnoxious, and undeniably cocky blonde._

 _One day, Kankuro and Deidara had decided to go to the arcade before they work on their recent project. The blonde hadn't mind when the puppeteer said he had to pick his cousin up from school first. Deidara had expected it to be a short ride with a bratty high schooler before he could have his fun for the afternoon. What he hadn't expected was the instant infatuation that hit him from the first sight of a cute, small redhead, sitting in a bus stop while reading a book in his hands. Kankuro had called him out and mentioned him to get in. The redhead hadn't said anything but also hadn't hesitated to get in his cousin's car. He had merely raised an eyebrow at the sight of Deidara (who was still ogling him, FYI). Before Kankuro had the chance to introduce them, the blonde opened his mouth, "Hey, the name's Iwa Deidara, but you can call me 'Daddy', yeah" and ended it with a wink. That statement got him a nasty bruise on his stomach (Fuck you, Kankuro) and a bloody nose from Sasori's small-but so freakin' strong-foot (Anything for you, Sasori)._

 _And that's how they met._

 _Deidara grinned when he threw himself back in that memory. It was still a wonder to everyone (and even himself) that he managed to sweep Sasori off his feet before someone else did. Well it certainly wasn't a piece of cake. The blonde spend almost three months just to convince the redhead to go on a date with him. However, at the end of their first date, Sasori had huffed and demanded, "You better take me to a better place next time." The blonde had thought that the redhead had hated their date, but two seconds later, he had realized that the younger had mentioned 'next time'. And Deidara had taken those words as his green light. That night had ended with Deidara grinning like a lunatic along his way home._

 _He shook his head to focus at the task at hand. He wanted to make sure it went exactly how he wanted it._

 _The blonde went to a park near Sasori's school when it was time for the redhead to leave school. This park was where Sasori usually wait for Deidara to pick him up (Kankuro stopped picking him up from school since they started dating). The bus stop he's always waiting in was close to where Deidara was standing now. Just across the street. It'll gave him a perfect view for Deidara's plan. So, the blonde waited for his redhead to come._

 _The clay artist perked up when he saw Sasori sat on the seat in the bus stop, took a book out, and read it. As always. Sasori looked around sometimes, just to make sure he wouldn't miss it if his ride was close. The blond briefly wondered if the redhead was waiting for him or not._

No, I need to focus, yeah. _Deidara told himself mentally._

 _So, he proceeded to look around for someone to use. It's not a rarity when for him to snatch the attentions of girls. Deidara's not an ugly guy, you know. Even though he would just shoo them away in the end, anyway. Maybe someone would appear in just a few…-_

" _You're alone here, handsome?"_

 _There it was._

 _Deidara forced himself to smile as he turned to face the owner of that voice. She was a lovely girl with a pair of jade eyes. The girl fluttered her eyes in a flirty manner as she twirled some of her short pink hair with a finger. Deidara had to hold his cringe at the color of her hair. She didn't have any ounce of shame with the low (very low) V-neck she's wearing. Her short pink skirt was fluttering with the afternoon breeze. Make ups were lightly painted on her face but it was still so evident that she was trying her best to…._ Impress _people._

 _Perfect._

" _As the matter of fact I am, yeah." The blonde smoothly replied._

" _Want some company?" The pinkette rested her hand on his arm. It took everything in Deidara not to shove her away._

 _The blonde took a small deep breath, "From a pretty thing like you? I sure do, yeah." He forced himself to move closer to her. "What's the name of this lovely lady, may I ask?" Deidara added after he glanced slightly behind her shoulder, towards Sasori, who still hadn't noticed him yet._

 _The girl took the man's action as a green light for her . She didn't seem to realize the way Deidara tensed up a bit as she cling on him. "I'm Sakura. And you are?" She purred._

 _Deidara swallowed the lump in his throat. Now he remembered why he stick with his redhead and ignore all the girls that threw themselves at him, "Deidara, sweetheart."_

" _Glad knowing the name I'll be screaming tonight." Sakura giggled as she abruptly pulled Deidara's face closer to hers._

 _Deidara widen his eyes before he let his hands dropped to her waist in order to stop her. Wow, this girl was a desperate one! Did she really wiling to sleep with a man she knew for like 3 seconds? It'd be a different story if you're in a club or whatever. It disgusted him, to be honest. Deidara was quite the ladies man, but he would never ask girls to sleep with him like some horny rabbit (even though they'd be willing to comply). He knew that Sasori also wouldn't..-_

 _Sasori!_

 _Deidara snapped his head to where Sasori was. He had expected to see Sasori, standing there furiously with his small hands curled into a fist. He had expected to see jealousy and anger burn in those beautiful chocolate orbs he loved so much. He had expected Sasori to come over and gave this bitch a piece of his mind before dragging Deidara away to give him the same treatment (and maybe a kick or two)._

 _What he hadn't expected was to see Sasori there, standing with the look of disbelief on his face. The redhead's eyes were glassy and brimming with tears. His pouty pink lips were quivering slightly as he gripped one of the strap of his bag tightly. His book laid forgotten on the ground. Sasori threw a glare when he caught Deidara's eyes, but it couldn't conceal the hurt, pain, and betrayal in his eyes. Deidara only got to see the first tear slid down his cheek before the redhead fled the scene._

" _Wait! Sasori!" The blond called out as he threw the pinkette aside to chase after his lover. Or maybe soon-to-be ex -lover._

 _Deidara was well aware of Sasori's ability in running. Sasori was like a freaking chipmunk when it comes to running. The redhead was small, fast, and agile so somehow, it wasn't really a surprise that Deidara lost him after a few minutes of chasing. It frustrated the blond to no end. He was worried for his redhead. And he was so damn pissed with himself for listening to Hidan._

 _Deidara didn't stop to catch his breath. He had to see Sasori and gave him some explanation as soon as possible before the redhead threw their relationship into the gutter._

 _It was the first time Deidara saw the redhead cry. And he hoped it was also the last time. Sasori wasn't a crybaby. He was the complete opposite. He was strong, a smartass, and above all, sassy. He wasn't the type of person who would cry over things. He hadn't cried when a punk had called him a 'Dolly little nerd'. No, he had thrown the book he was holding right on the punk's face before he shoved the punk right into a nearest gutter, grabbed his book, and sassily walked away with his head held high._

 _So yeah, making him cry was such an achievement._

 _Deidara cursed himself out loud as he let his feet ran to Sasori's house. He was 100% sure the redhead would be there. Because even though Sasori was a tough cookie, he'd still run into his brother's arms if things went bad._

 _He was right._

 _Deidara could see the gate wasn't closed properly, a sign that someone went into the house in a hurry. The blond was relieved, knowing that Sasori was save, panted for a few seconds to catch his breath. The distance between Sasori's house and his school was not what you called 'close'. Hence why Gaara always insisted Kankuro to pick him up. The older redhead would gladly do it himself if he wasn't so busy with his study in college._

 _Deidara braced himself before he knocked (more like bang) on the front door. There's a big chance that Gaara already knew what happened. He always waited on his beloved little brother around this hour._

 _The blonde knocked urgently. He just wanted this to be over with. He had to meet Sasori. If facing Sasori's (scary, wait no, more like deadly) brother would reward him a chance to talk with Sasori, the so be it._

 _Deidara didn't have to wait long before the door opened, revealing an older redhead with a kanji tattoo on his forehead. Sabaku Gaara stood there, poker face, no eyebrows, black circles around his eyes and all that. The lack of emotion on Gaara's face gave Deidara a speck of hope that the other wasn't aware of his and Sasori's situation._

" _Hey, I need to tal..-"_

 _A fist sent him to the ground as an answer before he even completed his sentence. Deidara didn't protest one bit. He knew he deserved it. So he just spit some blood out of his mouth before he turned his pleading face towards a now furious looking Gaara._

" _Please! I need to…-"_

" _Stay the fuck away from him!"_

 _BAM!_

The distinct sound of the front door clicking softly woke him out of the movie playing in his head. Deidara didn't waste any time before he bolt out of his bedroom. The newcomer without a doubt was Hidan. That little shit had been gone for 2 days (2 hellish day for Deidara because the redhead, predictably, ignored his calls and texts) , right after Deidara chewed his ass on the phone after the blonde's interaction with Gaara. The major art student had ran back to the park to pick up his motorcycle before racing to his shared apartment to rip Hidan's head off. But all he got was a note on the fridge that said :

 _Something came up. Gotta take care of it_

 _-Hidan_

Deidara had to say, it was a bitch move and a smart move at the same time. Hidan knew that dealing with a livid Deidara was a suicide move. And the blond couldn't guarantee that his roommate would still be alive after he gave the other a piece of his mind. So he had just let him off the hook.

But now, he's not gonna get away that easily.

The blue eyed man caught his roommate tiptoe-ing across their living room. Where Hidan had been, he didn't know nor care. All he wanted now was to… _talk_ with his roommate.

"Done with whatever business of yours?"

Hidan jumped at the voice before he turned to a dark looking Deidara. A mess would be an understatement to describe how Deidara looked. His usually done hair was flying in all direction, dark circles were drawn under his eyes, and Hidan also noticed both of his roommate's clenched fists were bruised and he wasn't sure he wanted to know how Deidara got those. It scared him a lot more when he realized that the blonde did say his usual 'yeah's at the end of his sentence. He had to brace himself before he let himself talk, "Yeah, I'm done. Glad to be back." He formed a pathetic grin.

"You know, I'm not going to pretend I don't want to knock your fucking teeth out." The blond explicitly declared.

Hidan raised his hands in surrender, "I know! I'm sorry, I'm an idiot! I didn't think it'd turn out this way! I mean, c'mon. This is Sasori we're talking about. Who would expect any of that to happen?!" He replied frantically.

Deidara drew in a deep breath, "Okay. You put me into this mess. You have to get me out of it."

"Uh...Yeah, I kinda figured you'd say that so…" Hidan grinned, "I may have the perfect solution for you."

"What makes you think I'll ever trust your ideas again?" Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I hope this one won't make him want to throw you out of his window the moment you show your face."

The blonde narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "This plan of yours has something to do with his window, is it?"

All he got was a shit-eating grin.

"Fuck!" A blond man cursed softly to himself after he scraped his arm when he tried to stop himself from falling off a tree he was currently climbing. He reached his hand out for a steady looking trunk of the tree before he pulled himself up. Deidara did it effortlessly, he was after all, quite an athlete. His blue eyes were focused on his destination, which wasn't very far from where he stood.

Sasori's window.

His took a deep breath as determination burned in his eyes. _I'm coming for you, Babydoll._ Deidara crawled on the trunk which was right in front of his lovely redhead's window. The window was closed, but Deidara could faintly see into the redhead's room, thanks to the slightly opened curtain. He reached his hand out as he silently prayed that the window was open.

 _Please don't be locked, please don't be locked, please don't be locke…-_

 _CLICK_

 _Yes!_

Deidara grinned in satisfaction after he managed to open Sasori's window. The blond had to be extra careful when he stepped into his lover's room. Too much noise could cause Sasori to realize his presence and kick the blonde out the window before he even step a foot in his room.

 _Or worse…Gaara._ Deidara gulped as he imagined what would happen if the other redhead caught him.

He let his eyes wandered around the room. Huh, there was no sign of someone in there. Deidara carefully landed on Sasori's bedroom floor with a very soft thud before he gently closed the window. The blonde let his eyes wandered once again around the room and he noticed a closed door in the room and the sound of running water behind that closed door. Oh….

The collage boy sat himself on the redhead's bed and just soaked in the feeling of… _Sasori_ in this room as he waited for him to come out. Then, he noticed a framed photo on a bedside table. Deidara felt a smile crawled up his face when he recognized the photo he now held in his hands.

It was both of them on their first date.

And with just a simple picture, he realized how wrong Hidan was and that he'd been a fool for even considering Hidan's statement. Sasori didn't openly show his affection to everyone, but he cherished every moment he spent with Deidara. And as Deidara observed the room closer, he noticed that most of his gifts, the ones Sasori called unnecessary (Even though he always accepted it with blushing cheeks that Deidara always adored), were all around this room.

The stuffed animals he won for the redhead when they were at the spring festival and some from the amusement park, also the ones he bought just because he felt like it were placed neatly and comfortably _on his bed_. The strip of photos of them in a photo booth was taped on his wall, Deidara kept the other strip in his wallet.

And next to the photos, the blue eyed man almost gasped when he saw various kinds of papers were also taped to the wall. But it wasn't just some random papers, they were _letters_. Letters that Deidara wrote to the redhead when the blonde tried to woo him. He couldn't believe Sasori actually kept them (And keep them on his wall no less!). The blonde finally noticed _his_ sweater was hanged on the door's handle, reminding him that Sasori often wear Deidara's clothes (more often, his sweaters or t-shirts that were oversized on the redhead) anywhere he went, without a second thought.

 _I feel like the stupidest idiot alive._ Was what the blond thought as he felt his smile couldn't get any bigger. And at the same time, the blonde felt his chest tightened at the mere thought of possibly losing all this. Losing his Babydoll.

Oh if he had only knew…He never had the chance to visit Sasori's bedroom because…well you know.

Gaara.

And yeah, he also couldn't trust himself to be in a bedroom alone with Sasori, because well…Him, bed, and a delicious looking little redhead…His self-control might flew out the window.

Deidara felt tense as he noticed the shower stopped running. His breathing picked up a little. _What the fuck am I gonna say?!_ He screamed internally. But before he went to a full blown panic mode, he took a deep long breath and looked around the room again. _Just don't fuck this up or you're gonna lose all of this!_ Yeah, that wasn't really helpful.

 _CLICK!_

He took another deep breath before he faced a (fortunately) fully-clothed Sasori. The redhead didn't notice him at first because he was busy drying his wet hair before he put his fluffy towel away. But when he did notice him though, he blinked rapidly, as if to make sure that it wasn't a fragment of his imagination. But after several more blinking, he realized that the blonde was real and his eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed.

Now, to regular people it may sound like a hostile hiss the redhead threw at people but Deidara knew him well enough to notice that it wasn't. His heart stung when he noticed the redhead's voice was cracked and slightly coarse. As if he's been crying for a while.

"Babydoll…" Deidara stood to fully face his beloved.

"Don't."

"Look, Babydo-…"

"DON'T call me that-…And don't you dare step any closer!" He shouted as Deidara took a few cautious steps closer.

"Please, please, Baby-…Sasori, let me just explain, please!" The blond begged.

"No! Get the hell out! How did you come in anyway? Wait no, that doesn't matter, just go the hell away!" Sasori's voice was above loud by now, but none of them cared.

"Listen to me okay. She was nobody, I didn't even know her! She was just…I was-" He stuttered.

Sasori clapped his palms on his ears as he shook his head, "I don't want to hear it! Enough, already! Stop!"

"NO! I'm not just gonna go without giving you some explanation! Would you just please listen to me? She was nobody, okay?! I didn't know her!" The blond was getting frustrated now.

"Just stop mentioning _her_! Stop talking about what happe-…"

"I won't, Okay?! I won't stop talking before you listen to me! Why are you being so stubborn just listen to me for a goddamn minute! Why won't you just listen?!"

"BECAUSE IT HURTS, OKAY?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

And that sentence successfully silenced Deidara.

"I-it hurts…"The redhead whimpered as droplets of tears rolled down his cheeks. "It hurts when I remember it, it hurts when someone mention about it, it's just…" He cut himself off as he slowly raised his watery eyes to me Deidara's.

"A-are you doing this on purpose? Are trying to hurt me for all those time I've hurt you? Those times when I rejected you? Or when I called you names? You knew I always waited across the street around that time…" He sniffed, "Because if your intention was to hurt me, it worked, okay? I admit it hurts so bad…" The redhead clutched his chest, more specifically, his heart, "I've never felt like this before…This is the first…" He averted his brown orbs away from him.

"Now, you've seen me cry, isn't that enough? What more do you want?!" That was his last sentence before he broke down completely. His hands covered his face as he sobbed.

Sasori let them out, he didn't care if he was showing his weak side to someone, didn't care if he looked like a pathetic mess, he just couldn't take it anymore. His chest felt tight and he had a hard time breathing. He didn't know this feeling. Like he said, this was the first.

A few moments past only filled by his sobs before he felt strong, muscular arms wrapped around his lithe form. He struggled, of course. Punching on the blonde's chest weakly and tried to shove him away, screamed at him to let him go. He only stop when the arms only tightened until his head was flushed against the other's chest and a chin rested above his head. And only then Sasori felt something wet on his head.

"What have I done…?" The blonde whispered. "I-I'm sorry… Oh dear God I'm so sorry." Sasori looked up, only to get a glimpse of Deidara's tears streaked face, "It was never, never my intention to hurt you. I never realized I hurt you this bad. Why would I want to hurt you? I love you. God, I love you so much." He pressed his nose into the soft red tresses.

"Hidan made me doubt that you love me." He started. Sasori shifted but he listened as he hiccupped every now and then. "He thought it would be a great idea to make you jealous just to see how you react." Sasori felt Deidara shook his head as he laughed humorlessly. "When I saw you stood there…I realized that I fucked up…I just knew I was going to lose you and I can't have that. It may sound dramatic but I just don't know what I'd do without you." He tightened his embrace, "And then I looked around your room…" He let his gaze roam around the redhead's room, "I found…" He trailed off.

"You found…?" Sasori questioned with a hoarse voice. The redhead knew what he was talking about, but he just wanted the other to say it, say something. Deidara didn't answer him, instead he took Sasori's chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted his head to meet his eyes, "I found myself realizing that losing someone as precious, as caring as you are was fucking unbearable." He leaned his face closer to Sasori's, "And I found that I'm a stupid fool for ever doubting your love…" Their foreheads pressed against each other, "I found that I love you more than ever…" Their noses brushed against each other, "And that I'll never let you go."

And their lips met, sealing his promise with a kiss.

Sasori didn't kiss back instantly and the blonde didn't push him. Deidara even expected him to shove him away. But slowly and hesitantly, small hands reached his nape and pulled the blonde's head closer to return his kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist and deepened their lovely kiss. Their lips moved slowly and sensually. Their feeling pouring itself into the sweet kiss they shared. And none of them planned on pulling back. Both were stuck in the sweet and slow movements of each other's lips.

At first.

Sasori didn't know what gotten into him, but he ran his tongue along Deidara's lip earning a gasp from the unsuspecting blonde. The smaller boy was never the one who initiate their tongue play. But as Deidara felt Sasori's tongue slide into his gasping mouth, he kicked his confusion away before he aggressively thrust his tongue into the redhead's mouth. A moan was rewarded for his action and the sweet innocent kiss turned into the domination of Sasori's mouth by Deidara's tongue.

The smaller of the two gasped as he was picked up and pushed against a wall before his lips were attacked once again. He can only moan helplessly as his ex-ex-boyfriend pleased them both with his tongue. Both gasped for air as Deidara broke their heated kiss before he kissed along his jaw to Sasori's ear, "God I miss you." He whispered hotly into his ear, "Haven't touch you, no wait, haven't even _seen_ you in 2 fucking days." He growled before he bit softly at his earlobe. A whimper escaped Sasori's throat as Deidara proceed to kiss below his ear and trailed his kisses to the redhead's soft, pale neck. "ngh…nnh…A-ah!" Sasori whined and gripped the blond locks when he felt Deidaara sucked and licked his neck.

But Sasori's whines bring some of Deidara's lost senses back. He relentlessly pulled back a bit. He didn't want to push Sasori too far. He may still felt uncomfortable with Deidara yet. He gathered what was left of his self-control to lift his head and he was about to tell the other to wait and stop when he saw his red lover.

Sasori's face was flushed red, breathing ragged and short. His eyes were half lidded, hiding half of his darkening chocolate orbs. A drop of sweat rolled down his temple, sticking his red locks to the soft porcelain skin. Those pink, soft petal lips Deidara loved to kiss so much were parted and a bit puffy courtesy of Deidara. Sasori's head was tilted, showing his long, milky neck which was dotted by red marks as if offering himself to the other.

 _Oh fuck._ Deidara squeezed his eyes shut. _Calm down, yeah. Calm. Calm. Stop now…slowly…get a hold of yourself…control-…_

"Ah~ Dei, more~! _Please_ …"

That did it.

 _Oh fuck it!_

The redhead was so lost in his ecstasy, he didn't realize the inner battle Deidara had. But the next thing he knew, his back met his soft bed so suddenly he bounced there for a second. Before he registered what happened, a larger body dropped above his own. Sasori only had a moment to see a blond head before he tossed his head aside as he felt Deidara aggressively bit and sucked on his neck.

"Dei…Dei ah! Ngh~ Dei!"

Deidara growled at the sounds the high school boy voiced. Oh what would he do to hear more of those…And to top it all, he always loved it when the redhead called him "Dei". Only Sasori had the privilege to call him that or even to give him any nickname.

Sasori tugged Deidara up by his hair to meet his gasping mouth. And another heated kisses were exchanged. The redhead sighed in pleasure as calloused hands roamed over his body, exploring his frame, and yelped when he felt those hands squeezed his bottom. He pulled back from their furious lip lock to look into a pair of deep and now dark blue eyes, "Dei…" He made sure he got the other's attention, "Dei, I love you." Sasori saw those eyes soften as they looked at him with undeniable affection, "I love you. No matter what I always do or say to you, I love you. Believe me, don't doubt it." He pleaded slightly. The blonde leaned down to capture his lips in a short kiss before he replied, "Never. Never again."

Sasori smiled. It felt like it was going to be okay again. They're going to be okay. Now that Deidara felt he can talk again, he continued, "Look, we don't have to this if you don't want to. I won't force you, Babydoll." He ran his hand through the soft red tresses he loved and missed so much. Sasori furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What? No, I want to. Really." He stated. Deidara still hesitated, "Are you sure? You've got nothing to proof, okay? I believe you." Sasori slowly felt a flick of impatience in him, "I know that. And yes, I'm sure." Deidara scratched the back of his neck, "I just don't want you to regret anything later, yeah." It's not like he didn't want Sasori. Boy he would risk his life by shaving Hyuuga Neji's head off if it meant he got to 'play' with Sasori in bed.

Sasori clicked his tongue as annoyance settled in. He always thought Deidara would jump into action if he ever got the change to have him. And besides, tonight would be perfect, because Gaara wasn't home. His brother had a project to do with Ino and Sasuke at the Uchiha's house. The redhead pursed his lips as he think about what he should do next.

When an idea popped in his head, he blushed. _But it could work so why not?_ He internally shrugged.

Deidara watched as his love blushed and looked aside, his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth. He was about to question him when Sasori's hands reached the first button of his pajama top. Deidara's eyes widened as Sasori unbuttoned it before moving to the second, then the third, then so on, revealing more of those delicate, milky white skin to his hungry blue eyes. When the last button was undone, Sasori shrugged the fabric around his shoulders so his shoulders were exposed and even more of his torso was bared. Deidara even managed to saw the redheads pink nipples peeking out. Just as the blonde thought this couldn't get any worse, Sasori laid his hands on the sides of his head and craned his neck a little like a fucking offering. Sasori looked vulnerable, defenseless…

 _And fucking delicious_

Was his last thought before any ounce of self-control he had completely left him. Deidara let out a low, dangerous growl. Upon hearing it, Sasori wondered if he may or may not have gone a little bit too far. But that thought soon left him as Deidara launched himself at him. The blonde kissed and marked the expose skin of his shoulder. Done with his shoulder, Deidara decided to taste the skin of the junction of his neck and collarbone, "Ahn~ Dei! Yes, more!".

Sasori squeaked uncharacteristically as Deidara took both of his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. It scared the younger a little when he realized he loved the position he was currently in and blushed. He felt the blonde's breath hot in his ear.

"You little minx." His voice was deep, dark, and hoarse.

And his voice alone caused a shiver of excitement ran down Sasori's spine.

"Oh you don't get to blush after you did this." Deidara emphasized his last words by pinching Sasori's pink nub.

"Ahn~!"

Deidara grabbed a handful of red hair and pulled it back so once again Sasori's neck was exposed to him. But instead of attacking his neck like Sasori thought he'd do, the blonde went to his ear.

"You want me to fuck you that bad, yeah?"

Okay, now this was starting to freak Sasori out because he wasn't supposed to be so turned on by this. But he was.

"You would love that, wouldn't you, yeah?"

The younger boy only answered with a breathy moan. That seemed to be not enough for Deidara, because he bit Sasori's lobe hard causing the latter to yelped.

"Answer me."

"Yes yes yes! I would love that, Dei! Ah~…!" Came a reply.

The grin Sasori saw on Deidara's face was feral when the blonde finally looked at him. The redhead gulped nervously. This new side of Deidara he was seeing was dangerous, wild, and so fucking sexy it made him squirm around in Deidara's hold.

Deidara watched the beautiful writhing creature beneath him. Looking so sweet and a bit debauched already, small amount of tears already gathered at the corners of his eyes. _And we haven't even started yet, yeah._ The blonde grinned. Oh he can't wait to see how Sasori looked after he's done with-…

CLICK

"Sasori, I just want to make sure you-…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nobody moved.

Not even Gaara who just walked into the room

A pin drop silence fell upon the room.

Gaara's eyes slowly took in what was before him. His little brother was laid on his bed, his top was unbuttoned all the way, his wrists were restrained above his head by a blonde who hovered above him. And yes, he noticed the red marks along his brother's neck. He's also aware that his brother's eyes were watering, red, and puffy.

Then, his gaze turned into a glare as his eyes trailed over to Deidara.

 _Fuck._

"Ow!"

"Oh shush! Don't be a baby."

"But it stings, yeah!"

So here they were. Still in Sasori's room and still on his bed. But now, they weren't having a hot make out session or…doing other things. No, they were sitting on Sasori's bed with the younger nursing Deidara's bruises with an ice pack. Really, it was a miracle that he escaped with his bones and limbs intact. Deidara was grateful, even though he was still beaten and battered. Bandages here and there adoring his handsome face and many other parts on his body.

Seriously, it's bad enough that Gaara found Deidara sneaking into his brother's room, but he had to walk in on them in such compromising position?! A position that caused the older redhead to think that Deidara was forcing himself on Sasori! Needless to say, it really was a miracle to survive with his bones and limbs intact. Although, Deidara was 100% sure if Sasori hadn't been there, Hidan would've cried and cursed at Deidara's tombstone because he had to pay for the rent all by himself.

Sasori hadn't even had the chance to buttoned his top because he had been busy stopping his brother from killing his ex-ex-lover.

"Heh…At least I deserve this, yeah?" The blonde snorted.

Sasori's right hand, which was busy dabbing a bit of blood under the corner of Deidara's eye with a cotton ball, paused. His left hand which was holding the ice pack seemed tensed, "Yes, you do." He continued dabbing the other's skin, "But I understand why you did that. So I guess it's not entirely your fault. I'm also sorry, you know. I know I'm not the most perfect person to be with." The slight pink color on Sasori's cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Deidara.

Deidara's hand reached the redhead's right hand, "What do you mean not perfect? Sasori, I'm supposed to be the stupid one here, not you." The blonde laughed a little before he tucked some red strands behind Sasori's ear lovingly and looked him in the eyes, "You are perfect, Babydoll." Deidara's smile didn't flatter, "Do you really think that I hold a grudge every time you insult me or kick me?" When Sasori turned his head away from embarrassment, Deidara took his chin and faced him to look at the blonde again, "I really don't mind all those things, Babydoll. They're part of you. And I love every single part of you." The older ended his sweet words with a peck on the lips.

Sasori, who was as red as a ripe strawberry, chose to press the ice pack harshly into the blonde's bruise in order to escape such embarrassment which earned him a painful yelp from the other, "S-shut up, you sappy prick!"

Deidara (through his pain) laughed. Because this was the Sasori he knew. Not the sad and broken being he saw moments ago. His eyes softened, "But I'm serious. I'd rather be stabbed multiple times and skinned alive than seeing you shed a tear."

Poor Sasori didn't do anything but turned a darker shade of red.

"I-if being skinned alive is what you want then I could just scream 'RAPE!' and Gaara would do the job for you."

Deidara laughed nerveously. Seriously, even the image itself was life-threatening, "N-now now… you won't. Y-y-you love me right?"

Sasori let out a victorious 'hmph', "You're lucky I do."

"So we're good right? You're still mine?" Deidara grinned.

Sasori nodded with a roll of his eyes.

Before Deidara could do a victory dance, Sasori threw the ice pack and cotton ball he was holding on the floor. And the blonde was surprised (and so fucking pleased) when the redhead suddenly climbed onto his lap.

"Now…" Sasori smirked, "Can you please heal a lot faster for me, Dei~?" He purred into Deidara's ear.

And fuck, no training in the world could prepare him for this side of Sasori.

"Aa…w-wha…huh? I….h-heal…S-sure?" He gaped.

Sasori giggled (Fucking giggled!) before he purred again, "Well I hope you can. Because…" The redhead grabbed Deidara's hand and slowly guided it to the smaller boy's plump ass, "I think my brother said he'll be gone tomorrow night~…"

 _Oh yeah I have the most perfect boyfriend in the whole fucking world, yeah!_

 **The End~**

 **Sooooo? How was it? How was it?! Was it good? Was it bad? Was it hideous? Nice? Disgusting? Revolting? Please tell me!**

 **Once again, sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!**

 **I know it's not that good since it's my first time but…. A girl gotta try, huh?**

 **RnR + Fav please!**


End file.
